Su mejor amiga
by NatFday
Summary: Ahí, vencido en aquella silla, después de una de las peores noches de su vida, Remus contempló a su mejor amiga. Ya no era la chiquilla de ojos verdes con los calcetines hasta las rodillas, ahora era una mujer casada que luchaba por lo que creía justo y estaba dispuesta a morir por ello. Pero seguía teniendo aquella asombrosa capacidad para hacerlo sonreír en los peores momentos.


Éste fic ha sido creado para los **"Parejas al azar."** del foro** "La noble y Ancrestral Casa de los Black"**.

La verdad es que me encantó que me tocasen éstos dos, porque podía sacar mucho de ellos. No es que me acabe de encantar cómo me ha quedado, pero bueno, don't worry.

**Disclaimer**: El universo y sus gentes de Jotaká son de Jotaká.

**Su mejor amiga. **

Cuando observó aquella cama destrozada, con el colchón reventado y los muelles fuera de ella, algo en el pecho se le retorció de dolor. Frunció el ceño, apretando la mandíbula con rabia, y le propinó una patada al borde del lecho, con toda la rabia que sus escasas fuerzas podían permitirle albergar. Remus nunca se había considerado una persona violenta, pero la impotencia que sentía las mañanas posteriores a la luna llena, después de aquellas transformaciones infernales en las que perdía completamente la noción de la realidad que le rodeaba, era tan grande que incluso estando al borde del desfallecimiento encontraba algo de energía para dejar escapar su frustración. Remus se había prohibido a sí mismo llorar o quejarse, mascullar de forma pusilánime sobre su condición, era una especie de regla que se impuso muchos años atrás, pero necesitaba sacar sus sentimientos de alguna forma, aunque eso significase dejar los muebles que lo rodeaban todavía más destrozados que antes.

Hacía unos meses que habían terminado el colegio, y tanto él como sus compañeros de siempre, aquel grupo de chicos aficionados a hacer bromas y reírse de la vida que un día decidieron hacerse llamar los Merodeadores, luchaban día tras día en una guerra que amenazaba con desmenuzar aquellos vestigios de infancia poco a poco. Las cosas parecían complicarse cada vez más, y Remus seguía ahí, como siempre, tirado en la Casa de los Gritos cada vez que la luna adquiría una forma esférica, intentando controlar unos impulsos animales que le nublaban la razón y le quitaban todas las energías, sin más consuelo que el de retomar conciencia al día siguiente y asegurarse de que no había cometido ninguna locura.

Eran muchos años, demasiados así, pero todavía no se había acostumbrado. Cuando terminaba la luna llena, Remus se prohibía a sí mismo mirarse en un espejo. Se sentía monstruoso y, en ocasiones, incluso se daba asco. No se quejaba, porque quejarse implicaría ser un verdadero desagradecido con aquellos tres amigos que siempre lo habían apoyado y acompañado en sus noches más horribles, pero por dentro le reconcomía. Remus solo deseaba ser una persona normal, por una vez, por un solo mes. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si la guerra se alargaba, o si terminaba y se veía obligado a fingir una normalidad que no poseía. El colegio había terminado, y sus amigos ya no estarían ahí siempre para respaldarlo en algún apuro. No porque no quisieran, sino porque en el mundo de los adultos, en el de la realidad más allá de los muros protectores de un castillo, cada cual debe hacer su vida por separado. Y eso a Remus, en cierto modo, le aterrorizaba.

Se dejó caer en una de las sillas polvorientas, desplomándose del cansancio. Se observó las manos y comprobó que poseía algún que otro rasguño en ellas, chasqueó la lengua y soltó un suspiro. No tenía tiempo para descansar, incluso habiendo pasado una noche así. Era miembro de la Orden del Fénix y eso implicaba una responsabilidad. Se recompondría, comería algo y luego iría a ver a Dumbledore. Eran tiempos tormentosos, y si Remus había decidido no compadecerse hacía ya demasiados años, ahora todavía menos, aunque a veces no pudiese evitar, en momentos de debilidad como aquel, dejar fluir en su cabeza los pensamientos menos apropiados.

–Ey, ojeroso ¿tienes hambre?

Remus se sobresaltó, aquella voz le había tomado por sorpresa e incluso le había asustado. No era habitual reconocer voces nuevas en la Casa de los Gritos más allá de las de sus amigos, y aquella voz femenina no era habitual. Intentó recomponerse en la silla, por la sorpresa había dado hasta un brinco y todo, y luego observó hacia su derecha.

La conoció tiempo atrás como Lily Evans, aquella chica de piel pálida y pelo escarlata más aplicada incluso que él en los estudios y con un sentido de la justicia digno de Godric Gryffindor. Ahora se llamaba Lily Potter, y estaba casada con uno de sus mejores amigos. Los últimos meses le habían arrebatado aquel rostro infantil de mejillas sonrosadas que Lily portó durante sus siete años de Hogwarts, pero a pesar de eso, ella seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Con aquella curiosidad por aprender que les hizo entablar conversación en la biblioteca en el invierno de su segundo curso, aquella simpatía y amabilidad general que hizo posible entablar una relación de amistad prolongada hasta el momento, y una madurez y comprensión que no le juzgó cuando se enteró de su condición de licántropo.

Ahí, vencido en aquella silla, después de una de las peores noches de su vida, Remus contempló a su mejor amiga. Ya no era la chiquilla de ojos verdes con los calcetines hasta las rodillas, ahora era una mujer casada que luchaba por lo que creía justo y estaba dispuesta a morir por ello. Pero seguía teniendo aquella asombrosa capacidad para hacerlo sonreír en los momentos más difíciles.

–Creo que el estómago me ruge más de lo que mi garganta lo hizo anoche –bromeó, Remus. Y aunque sonreía, su sonrisa se notaba cansada.

Lily se acercó a ella, llevaba una bolsa. Sacó de ella una botella y se la tendió.

–Es zumo de calabaza –le dijo, sentándose en el borde de la cama rota, justo delante de él.

Lily lo observó, de arriba abajo, intentando no perder la sonrisa en sus labios. Le habían dicho que debía comportarse con normalidad pese a ver a Remus hecho unos zorros, y si eso le ayudaba a él, ella no tenía problema alguno en fingir.

Remus bebió como si le fuese la vida en ello, y cuando Lily le ofreció un par de bollos y una barra de chocolate, lo ingirió igual que si llevase semanas sin probar bocado. La lujuria por la comida que mostró Remus, hizo que ella soltase una pequeña carcajada, llamando su atención.

–Sigue, por favor, no te cortes –Lily alzó las manos y volvió a reír.

Remus sonrió, ésta vez con sinceridad. Y recordó aquella vez en la que Lily suspendió un trabajo de Artes Oscuras y creyó que el mundo se le venía encima, tenían trece años, y Remus tuvo que ingeniárselas para hacerle subir los ánimos, aunque solo fuese un momento. No recordaba bien que había hecho para conseguirlo, pero la risa sonaba cristalina en su cabeza, aquella risa de niña que no quiere reír pero no puede evitarlo. La que Lily tenía en aquel momento.

La observó durante algunos momentos, y se dijo a sí mismo que James era realmente afortunado. Remus también había estado pillado durante un tiempo de Lily, en tercero o quizá cuarto, pero ahora los cuelgues adolescentes ya habían pasado a segundo plano hacía mucho tiempo, y Remus solo podía verla como la figura femenina y protectora que no había tenido años atrás. La que era capaz de calmarlo, con ese don que tienen las mujeres y especialmente ella, haciéndole olvidad sus problemas con una simple risa.

–Anda toma, que llevarás prisa ¿no? –Inquirió el licántropo, dándole los restos de la comida que se acababa de tomar y haciendo ademán de levantarse.

La sonrisa de la pelirroja se esfumó, de repente, y frunció el ceño, así como lo hacía cuando Sirius o James cometían algún acto vandálico y le diezmaban puntos a Gryffindor.

–Tú no vas a ningún sitio, tienes orden de quedarte descansando.

–Dile a Sirius y a James que no soy una niño minusválido, me recupero rápido –Remus comenzó a incorporarse, poniéndose en pié.

–No me han dado ellos la orden, te la doy yo.

Los dos se miraron, fijamente. Lily con los ojos verdes chispeantes, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Remus semi-levantado con una mano apoyada en el reposabrazos de la silla y los ojos clavados en la pelirroja. Se quedaron así durante varios instantes, como aquella vez, cuando ya tenían quince años, en la que Remus había estado con fiebre dos días y pretendía quedarse toda la noche estudiando en la biblioteca con ella, la cual sacó una vena maternal totalmente desconocida y casi le hizo entrar a patadas en la sección de chicos de la Sala Común para que fuese a su cuarto.

Y así como aquel día Remus entendió que contradecir a Lily Evans cuando se preocupaba por alguien era como darle puñetazos a una pared de piedra, supo en ese momento que no tenía nada que hacer en contra de la mirada verde de la muchacha, y que debería quedarse descansando en contra de su voluntad.

–Eres una dictadora –protestó Remus, sentándose en la silla a regañadientes. Le fastidiaba sentirse como un inútil convaleciente.

Lily volvió a sonreír una vez más, y su sonrisa le recordó a Remus a la que puso aquel día en el que la nombraron Premio Anual, y ella se sintió tan orgullosa de sí misma que casi no podía dar crédito.

–Soy tu mejor amiga –le respondió.

Y contra eso nadie puede hacer nada. Ni la poción más potente del mundo, ni la mismísima guerra, ni siquiera él mismo.

Lily volvió a reír y, al escucharla, Remus no pudo evitar hacerlo con ella. Era su mejor amiga, la mejor de todas, y aunque podía resistirse a su condición de licántropo, nunca podría resistirse a ella.

**Fin.**


End file.
